


Just Three Words

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was love at first sight for Paul and Nico, but somehow they just can't manage to say those three little words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Three Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybadgerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Gemma <3

"Hi, I'm Paul."

Those three words were all it took to have Nico falling in love with Paul. No-one else had really spoken to him when he arrived at the factory, and Nico knew that he was just the reserve driver, so most of his time was spent in the simulator.

Nico smiled, shaking Paul's hand, his skin cool and yet his smile warmed Nico's soul.

"Pole position as a rookie," Paul said, "Impressive."

"Thank you." Nico met Paul's eyes, a blush creeping across his cheeks as he stroked his thumb along the side of Paul's hand, neither willing to let go of each other.

"Do you want to get dinner tonight, I'll show you the sights." Paul laughed and Nico couldn't think of anything better than a chance to get to know Paul better.

*

Dinner was an all-you-can-eat buffet restaurant, and Nico had known that it was a sign. He'd worn his glasses, since he'd worn his contacts all day, and it meant that he didn't have to worry about bringing the cleaning solution for them if he got lucky. Although from the way that Paul had been dragging his eyes over him, he was sure that if things went well that would be the result.

Nico had been so busy racing that he hadn't bothered with dating for a while, and it had taken him ages to decide what he wanted to wear. In the end he'd settled for jeans and a shirt, nice but not too fancy, which was how he thought of himself.

He wandered into the restaurant and Paul was sat at a little booth in the back, also in jeans and a shirt, and the way that he smiled when he saw Nico sent his heart racing.

"You look really good," Paul said, and Nico fidgeted with his glasses, sliding into the seat across from him. The way that their legs touched under the table sent a rush through Nico's body, and from the way that Paul smiled, he felt the same way.

"So do you." Nico bit his lip and Paul rested his hand on Nico's knee under the table.

"Do you want to eat, or do you want to get out of here?" Paul's grin said it all and Nico thought for a very long time before answering.

"Eat?"

Paul laughed, holding his arm out as he gestured for Nico to get some food, following him up to the trays filled with various delights. Nico was glad that he didn't seem alarmed by the amount that he piled on to his plate, which was a relief, he just wanted the date to go well. And even though neither of them had said that it was a date, they both knew.

Nico watched Paul lick his lips, he'd managed to make every bite look sexual and Nico squirmed in his seat, unable to keep his mind off other things.

The conversation was easy, getting to know each other, although Nico could feel the sexual tension in the air.

"Want to get some dessert?" Paul leaned back and rested his hand near his crotch.

Nico nodded, and for the first time ever, he left an all-you-can-eat restaurant without going back for a second helping.

*

The car ride to Paul's flat had been nothing but small talk, questions about how he liked the team and his races last year. Nico was glad for the distraction otherwise they were in danger of having sex in the car, and there wasn't really the space for it.

When they finally pulled up outside, Paul led the way, Nico holding his hand as he felt the tension rise, all his muscles were tense, ready to spring into action the second that the door closed behind them.

The click of the lock was like a starter's gun, Paul pinning Nico against the wall before he could blink, the feel of his soft lips had him seeking out more and once the shock had worn off, Nico was deepening the kiss, his hands frantically trying to unbutton Paul's shirt as Paul did the same.

Nico stumbled out of his jeans as Paul led him to the bedroom, he felt so uncoordinated in comparison, but Paul was enjoying the show, seeing Nico flustered and eager was more arousing than any striptease.

Paul lay out on the bed, waiting for Nico to join him, their kisses much lazier now, settling into a nice rhythm as their hands roamed, figuring out all the sensitive spots. Nico devoured every gasp and moan, getting braver until his hand was wrapped around Paul's cock, feeling how hard he was and that only turned him on more.

Nico started to stroke, slowly at first, but then Paul was grabbing at his cock, tugging away, and Nico upped the pace so that they could come together. He came with a jolt, his vision fuzzy and his limbs weak, but he had the biggest grin on his face as he lay gasping in Paul's arms. It felt like he was home.

*

Nico woke up the next morning as the sunlight streamed in the window. Paul looked so beautiful, so content, and Nico kissed him on the forehead as Paul stretched and yawned.

"You complete me," Nico whispered, giggling as Paul wrapped his arms around him, brushing over his ticklish spots.

"You are the wind beneath my wings." Paul laughed, and he tickled Nico in a way that meant he ended up straddling him, their cocks pressing together as Nico ducked down for a kiss.

"You're my everything," Nico said, sticking out his tongue, and Paul leant in to suck on it, arching his back so that he could tease Nico as he made space for his hand to wrap around Nico's cock, leaving him breathless and gasping from just a couple of strokes.

Paul wanted just to say 'I love you' but it was too soon, it was just one night, it didn't mean that there would be more. "I want you to ravage me."

Nico grinned before rolling Paul on to his stomach, covering him in kisses as he worked his way down, opening him up with his tongue and making every second feel like bliss until he was screaming Nico's name as he came, their fingers intertwined and he knew then that this was all that he wanted for the rest of his life.

***

"You're my DRS," Nico said, fidgeting with his glasses as Paul laughed.

Nico's race engineer, Brad, rolled his eyes, not because he knew that Nico and Paul were seeing each other, that was the worst kept secret in the garage, but because they always talked like this.

"Are you two going to come to the debrief?" Brad asked, raising his eyebrows at Nico.

"Sure." Nico nodded as he dragged his eyes over Paul, keeping their attention for the next hour was going to be hard.

Brad walked fast, but it didn't spare him from having to hear, "I'd like to debrief you." He didn't turn around, but he was sure that Nico and Paul would have their hands all over each other.

***

Paul and Nico had been miming strange gestures for the last two days, and it was starting to annoy everyone in the garage.

Brad wasn't sure if it was 'I love you' in sign language, but it looked much stranger than that.

Nico was in fact drawing a picture of a cheeseburger on the palm of his hand, after he'd told Paul that he was better than any burger he'd ever had. And Paul was miming fish and chips, which looked like he was just swishing his finger through the air.

Both of them looked crazy doing it, but the way that they were grinning said it all, they were completely in love with each other.

***

"Where are you going to be next year?" Paul asked, his leg was jiggling and he bit at his lip. He couldn't believe that Nico was leaving, that they wouldn't be teammates any more. But given that Force India weren't going to make a decision on their driver line up until the end of the year, it was a smart move on Nico's part.

Paul was worried that if they weren't teammates any more, that it would mean the end of their relationship, and he couldn't imagine his life without Nico.

"Sauber." Nico took a deep breath and Paul was waiting for the worst, expecting Nico to decide now that their relationship wasn't convenient that it would be over.

There was silence, and when Paul could bear it no longer, he went to say those three little words, but nothing came out.

"I'll miss you." Nico shuffled closer, unable to look Paul in the eyes, and Paul felt his stomach twist.

"I'll miss you too."

Nico nuzzled against him, his soft blond hair sent sparks through his body and Paul tilted his head so that their lips met. It was slow and sweet, and Paul was sure that it was a goodbye kiss. A tear fell, and Nico wiped it away with his thumb.

"You're my sunshine," Nico whispered, and Paul snorted, breaking all the tension.

"Only about for three days a year?" Paul laughed at his own joke. Nico went in for another kiss, more frantic than the last, like a first kiss, and it was going to be the first of a new chapter in their relationship. They were no longer together because it was easy, or because they saw each other all the time. They were together because they wanted to be with each other, and that was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

***

They were lying on the sofa, Paul's place had slowly become their place, just a few things at first and then when Nico's lease was up, it was just assumed that he would move in.

Paul wasn't sure how they'd been dating for over five years and not said those words. But it had ended up as this strange game of chicken, neither brave enough to say it first.

Nico leant in for a kiss, pausing so that he could look at Paul. "Is it really that hard for you to say those three little words?"

"What words?" Paul smirked but he could see Nico getting impatient, he was clearly expecting Paul to give in first.

Nico laughed and Paul knew that he had the perfect three words for Nico.

"Marry me, Nico?"

Nico gasped, his mouth left hanging open as he stared at Paul, blinking while he tried to process what Paul had just said.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
